


Human Cake Post Party

by princessofpower



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Max loves being called a pretty girl and he'll do anything to hear it, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, feminization kink, just pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofpower/pseuds/princessofpower
Summary: After the filming of Human Cake, naturally the boys try and get in Max's pants. And succeed.





	Human Cake Post Party

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr. Everyone has been asking me to post my CC fics here so I resurrected my account

One thing Ian had noticed about Max was that he loved being complimented. Any praise could get him flustered and blushing. But when Max was drunk, he became a complete mess. And today, Max was drunk….

They had just finished filming their third cake video and Max was totally waisted. Ian was too, but nothing like Max. Max had actually let Chad grab a handful of his ass and he knew sober Max would have never done that. Ian probably would have felt bad for taking advantage of how easy Max was to manipulate while he was drunk, but Ian was too hammered to care. About half the guys had already gone home, leaving only Ian, Joji, Chad, Max and Jackson. But why not have some fun with Max?

“Hey Max,” Ian started, putting his arm around the boy. “You look so pretty in that dress.”

“Th-thanks…. Max laughed nervously and averted his eyes. “You reall-really think so?”

Ian nodded. 

Chad noticed what Ian was doing right away and smirked. “Hell yeah, I’d swipe right.”

Max had a goofy, drunk smile plastered across his face. “Oh jeez…. Wow guys….”

“Come on, Max….” Joji joined in. “Show us those pretty green eyes of yours.”

Max was happy to comply. He loved this. Being surrounded by his friends and told how pretty he was. Even if it was getting a little hard to stand. He looked at George, trying to make his eyes as big as he could. 

“Wow, so pretty,” Ian praised. The compliment went straight to Max’s dick. He wasn’t sure why and he was too drunk to find it odd. He just knew it felt good.

“I wish Max was my _ girlfriend _…” Chad cooed. __

_ _Oh, that word! Sober Max would have rolled his eyes, but drunk Max loved that word! Girl….For reasons he didn’t care to understand, the idea of being a pretty boy mistaken for a girl was a complete turn on. He felt his cock jump again, straining against his boxers now. In the very deep depths of his mind he wondered how his friends would have reacted if he’d worn panties for the sketch instead…. “I could be a girlfriend?” Max stupidly blurted out, just wanting to coax his friends into using the word again._ _

_ _“Of course, Maxine…” Joji purred. “You’re the hottest bitch I’ve seen all week.”_ _

_ _Max’s grin grew. More. He wanted more._ _

_ _“We’re so lucky to have such a pretty girl here with us,” Ian went on. The devilish smirk he wore would have alerted sober Max he was planning something more. But drunk Max’s cock ached in arousal and his knees were going weak. “Can we see what’s under your pretty dress?”_ _

_ _Max blinked a few times. Should he really do what Ian was asking?_ _

_ _“I bet you have a beautiful body,” Joji joined in, seeing where Ian was taking this. “Be a good girl. Let us see you.”_ _

_ _Max hummed happily, his teeth all showing as he smiled. He wanted to be a good girl! He wanted his friends to see how pretty his body was so they could tell him! Dropping his plastic cup on the grass without a second thought, Max eagerly lifted his dress up past his belly. Showing off to his friends who all stood gawking before him._ _

_ _Jackson and Chad were surprised he’d actually done it. Ian seemed to know though, that Max was now putty in his hands. Especially with what he now saw._ _

_ _“Wow, Max. So pretty!” he praised._ _

_ _Max giggled. He really liked that. _ _

_ _“And such a little slut,” he chuckled darkly, “so hard already!”_ _

_ _Max looked down, his smile fading slowly. He forgot. He was showing everyone that he was getting turned on by their words! Were the guys just making fun of him….? Slowly, he let the fabric drop from his fingertips._ _

_ _“What’s wrong pretty baby?” Joji asked._ _

_ _Max tried to answer, but he couldn’t articulate. It just came out in a drunken (and adorable) babble._ _

_ _“Don’t be embarrassed,” Joji continued. “Look how hard you made me.” He took Max’s hand and pressed it to his own crotch. Max felt Joji’s erection beneath his fingers and his smile returned. _ _

_ _“You mean… Y-you guys…. You really think I’m pretty?”_ _

_ _“Fuck yeah,” Ian chimed in. “You’re sexy!”_ _

_ _“Mmhmm,” Chad came up and gave Max a hard, firm smack on the ass. “So fucking sexy. I wanna eat your ass.”_ _

_ _Max giggled. “Oh wow…” Blushing again, he melted into the arms of his two friends standing next to him._ _

_ _“Do you wanna be a good girl for us?” Ian asked. Max nodded enthusiastically. _ _

_ _“Well…” Ian went on. “We all really wanna fuck you, Princess…” he ran his thumb across Max’s cheek. “Will you let us?”_ _

_ _“I’m a Princess?” Max asked dumbly._ _

_ _Ian nodded. “The prettiest Princess I’ve ever seen.”_ _

_ _Max nodded again. “Yes! I want you guys to fuck me!”_ _

_ _Chad could have cum right there in his shorts hearing those words drop so enthusiastically from Max’s mouth._ _

_ _Ian though, he seemed like he’d predicted this outcome the whole time. He shook his head at Chad, who was rubbing his dick through his clothes. Poor guy probably thought about Max exclusively when he jerked off, and sober Max would never give the fat cunt a second glance in a thousand years. But drunk Max would lick Chad’s feet just to be told he’s a pretty girl (not that Ian would allow that exactly). “Okay Chad,” Ian said, crossing his arms. “You want to eat Max out? Do it.” It was a demand, not a request. “Lay down on the grass, my pretty Princess.” _ _

_ _Chad was practically trembling. His cock leaking precum into his boxers. Max lay smiling up at him. His legs spread apart. His big green eyes sparkling with lust. Ever since he first met Max, all he wanted to do was fuck his brains out. He sank down onto his knees and lifted Max’s soft legs.. His dress sliding down. Max looked somehow even harder now than he had before. Those stupid runners though. They were ruining the image. He plucked them from his friends feet and tossed them across the yard. Then, he slid Max’s underwear off and discarded it just the same. His friends cock stood up straight against his soft stomach. “God…” he whispered. “You look so fucking beautiful….” Max let out a happy whimper._ _

_ _Chad got down and crawled in between Max’s legs, first running his tongue along one of the boy’s thighs. Slowly, he worked his way towards that perfect firm ass. That ass that teased him every time they hung out. As he ate Max out, he could hear his moans and whimpers. God, it was hot!_ _

_ _“owww….” he squirmed. “Oh, Chad….”_ _

_ _fuck!_ _

_ _He kept going, loving the noises and involuntary hip jerks he was pulling from his best friend. But it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He pulled away, looking down at Max. He was a sweating mess with his pretty eyes glazed over in his skull. It made him look kind of stupid. But Chad had always had a thing for stupid sluts….And Max was really looking like one of his tinder dates at the moment. He almost forgot he was out in the backyard, being watched by all of his male friends. _ _

_ _“Okay, Max… You pretty little slut….” he panted, peeling off his shorts and underwear in one motion. “Time for you to return the favour.” Max looked up at him, confused. “I’m gonna sit on that pretty face.”_ _

_ _“No way, fat cunt!” Ian intervened, pulling Chad up by his ponytail. “Those perfect lips aren’t going anywhere near your ass! That mouth is mine! And I do not want to taste you on him…” He practically hissed. Ian’s possessiveness over Max was clear. Even orchestrating this weird gang bang was for his gratification. “Did you like having your ass eaten, Max?” he cooed down at the brunette. Max nodded, still looking blissed out from the experience. “That’s nice, Princess. Be a good girl and thank Chad.”_ _

_ _“Thanksss Chad…” Fuck. The way he said that. Looking up at Chad with his wonky, drunk eyes. He wanted to bury his dick in him. Ian had other ideas, though._ _

_ _“Come on, Princess. Come suck on Chad’s tits. You’d look so pretty!”_ _

_ _Max was happy to obey. Chad sat back down and watched as Max crawled over to him. He licked his lips until they sparkled with saliva, and then made his way straight to Chad’s nipple. He sucked and licked, which Chad was surprised to find out felt incredibly good. He pet Max’s messy hair. Max meanwhile, consciously or not Chad didn’t know, was rutting up against his knee in time with his own mouth._ _

_ _Next up was Joji. Max was sitting in the grass, his hand wandering to his own crotch but Ian scolded him._ _

_ _“No, Princess! Don’t touch yourself.”_ _

_ _“But-”_ _

_ _“Be a good girl.” Max, despite his own urges, clenched his fist and placed it on the ground beside him. He was so turned on, but he wanted everyone to keep saying nice things to him._ _

_ _Joji knew what he wanted to do to Max, and unlike Chad, he wasn’t going to take orders from Ian. He grabbed one of the folding chairs and brought it over. ‘God…’ Joji thought. They were fucking their shit-faced friend only a few feet away from the vomit-dripping table. They were surely going to hell, but he really didn’t care. _ _

_ _He hoisted Max up and positioned his stomach on the chair. Ass sticking up. His underwear long gone, all that showed was his pale but pert ass when he hiked up that cheap white dress. It looked so inviting. It was dripping with Chad’s spit. _ _

_ _Joji yanked down his pants and his erection sprang to life. “You look so fucking hot right now, Max….”_ _

_ _“Am I a pretty girl?”_ _

_ _“The prettiest!” Joji smirked. Slowly, he pushed into Max’s ass. It was tight, no doubt, but it was easier to get into than Joji thought it would be. “You dirty girl…” he purred. “Do you finger yourself at home?”_ _

_ _Max nodded. “Yess…” he slurred. “Feeelss goood…” He earned some laughter from the group. Sober Max would have killed him for admitting that in front of everyone, but drunk Max was busy getting group-fucked by his friends._ _

_ _“This is gonna feel even better,” George promised. He grabbed Max by the hips as he began to thrust in and out of him. Rocking the flimsy chair as he did so. _ _

_ _Joji was right. It felt even better than his fingers. His lips curled into a dopey smile and his eyes glazed over once again. “Feels so good….” he mumbled. “Feels good, Frank…”_ _

_ _Joji laughed. He always thought it was cute when Max fucked up and called him Frank. Which he usually did while drunk. But in this context, it was even better. “Yeah… The bride always gets fucked at the reception.” Max let out a noise that sounded vaguely like agreement. Joji grabbed Max by the shoulders and pulled him up so that his back was pressed up against his chest. Max could hardly take this position. The noises he was letting out were really making things easier. It wasn’t long before George came. Deep inside Max._ _

_ _“I like that….” he muttered._ _

_ _Chad laughed. “You like being came in?”_ _

_ _Max just nodded. “Is nice….” God, he was so drunk. When Joji let go, Max fell down onto the ground on all fours. Looking up at the others, waiting to see what was next. _ _

_ _Ian loved watching Max getting fucked, but he couldn’t hold back participating any longer. “You’re doing great, Princess…” he praised. Max loved that! He was doing great! “Do you want to see how good a job you’re doing?” Max nodded. Ian grinned and whipped his dick from his loose white pants. Still in his cheap chefs costume. “You know what a good girlfriend would do?” he asked._ _

_ _“What, Ian?”_ _

_ _“She’d suck my cock.”_ _

_ _Max, still on all fours, looked up at Ian, and then to his dick. His mouth hung open. “Am… Am I your girlfriend…?” he sounded genuinely confused. _ _

_ _“You’re all our girlfriends, tonight anyways…”_ _

_ _Max liked that. He was a girlfriend to four people! And he wanted to be good. So, he crawled over to Ian. Gripping his hips for balance, he took Ian’s big American cock between his lips and started sucking on it._ _

_ _Ian’s breath hitched. Max was sloppy, but it felt amazing. His warm mouth and oversized lips were an amazing combination. He was so glad he didn’t let Chad violate his mouth. It was clearly designed for sucking cock, anyways. He gripped Max’s long hair and thrust in and out, further and further down Max’s throat. But Max protested. He choked and pushed himself away from Ian. “No…”_ _

_ _“…W-what’s wrong?”_ _

_ _“Too big….” Max whined. Ian frowned. Max had never done this before… He really wasn’t being very fair to him, was he? “You did a good job, Max.”_ _

_ _“I did…?”_ _

_ _Ian nodded. “You look so cute with a dick in your mouth!”_ _

_ _Max was so glad to hear that! He looked around the yard and in his drunken haze, based on the expressions he saw, he concluded that everyone agreed he’d looked cute sucking Ian’s cock. Ian knelt down and gave him a wet, deep kiss on the lips before continuing._ _

_ _“Did you like when Frank fucked you, pretty girl?”_ _

_ _“Y-yeah.”_ _

_ _“Good.” Ian came up behind Max, who’s ass was still in the air. He pulled up his dress and slid in easily. Max was all lubed up with Chad’s saliva and Joji’s cum. He started slow, wanting to savour the moment._ _

_ _Chad watched the scene unfold, seeing his opportunity. He approached Max, who looked up at him. His body shaking with every thrust Ian put into him. “Was Ian too big for you?” he asked._ _

_ _“Y-yeah.”_ _

_ _Chad held his own small dick in front of Max’s bright eyes and asked; “Wanna look pretty with mine in your mouth instead?”_ _

_ _‘Yeah,’ Max thought. He did. He did want to look pretty for everyone. And Chad’s looked much easier to take. Without saying anything, Max just opened his mouth and looked up at the younger man expectantly. _ _

_ _Chad fucking loved the way Max was looking at him, and slid his fully erect cock into his best friends inviting mouth. _ _

_ _Seeing Max being taken from both ends, Joji and Jackson couldn’t hold back. They convinced Max to take each of them in his hands. As he sucked on Chad and jerked off the others on either side of him, Ian was forced to get down on the ground on top of Max and hold him up by his midsection as he continued fucking him._ _

_ _Max loved the attention. Physically, what Ian was doing felt good. But having everyone surrounding him and all the words of praise falling from their lips felt even better._ _

_ _“You’re so tight, Max…”_ _

_ _“That mouth is incredible….”_ _

_ _“So pretty….”_ _

_ _“Who’s a pretty girl?”_ _

_ _“Such a good girl for me!”_ _

_ _“So fucking beautiful Max… So fucking beautiful….”_ _

_ _Max was brought out of his bliss as he felt Chad shoot his load into his mouth. It tasted strange but he didn’t complain. “Please…” Chad begged in a whisper. “Please swallow it, Princess….” Max couldn’t think of a reason not to, so he obeyed Chad and swallowed. Chad could hardly believe what he just witnessed. He needed to sit down._ _

_ _“Look at me,” Jackson ordered and Max turned his head. “Open your mouth. Stick your tongue out.” Again, Max could think of no reason not to do what he was told. He continued to jerk Jackson off as he came onto his open mouth and on his chin. “Fuck yeah….”_ _

_ _Ian was getting more aggressive, pulling Max’s hips back against his own with each thrust. It made jerking off Joji more difficult. But George soon came too. This time without warning. All over Max’s face. “You look so pretty covered in cum,” Joji told him._ _

_ _Between that and what Ian was doing, Max’s dick felt like it was ready to explode. Ian gave Max’s ass a slap before he too was cumming. “Ian….” Max choked out. Ian pulled off and Max collapsed on the grass. His legs spread and his dress high enough for everyone to get a clear view of what had just happened. _ _

_ _“Fuck!” Ian was astonished. “Look, guys… He fucking came on his own….”_ _

_ _“That’s hot….” Chad muttered._ _

_ _Joji smirked. Max looked completely out of it. He was covered in cum and totally exposed in every sense of the word. “You have never looked prettier than you do right now.”_ _

_ _“R-really?” Max asked hopefully._ _

_ _Joji nodded. _ _

_ _“You must be tired, baby girl…” Ian cooed._ _

_ _Max nodded. Without even being able to care about the repercussions sober Max would have to deal with in the morning, he curled up in the grass and fell asleep._ _


End file.
